Air Raid (hidden mini-game)
:For other uses, see Air Raid. |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Art Challenge Sunflower |after = Ice Level}} Air Raid is one of the 17 hidden mini-games, which can only be found using Cheat Engine. This level takes place in the Fog area, and is composed of mainly Balloon Zombies all over the level, which makes it difficult. However, it takes about 75 seconds for the zombies to appear, making it slightly easier. There is no sun falling out from the sky and the player can only depend on sun-producing plants such as Sun-shrooms. Limbo Page There was a page of mini-games which were canceled before the release of the game, called Limbo Page. PopCap did not publish a visible link to this page. Gain access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. Strategies Basic strategy Since it is night and there is no sun falling from the sky, it is extremely difficult. A rake is useless here as the Balloon Zombie will fly over it. *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Cactus **Cattail **Lily Pad **Blover **Fume-shroom **Gloom-shroom **Puff-shroom **Sea-shroom Some of the plants above are optional. Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Sea-shroom, and Blover are compulsory. Try to plant Sun-shrooms faster and obtain sun faster. Later on, when the first Balloon Zombie comes, use a Blover to get rid of it. Lawn Mowers are quite important. You should plant two columns of Sun-shrooms as fast as you can. Cactus strategy *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Lily Pad **Cactus **Blover **Puff-shroom **Sea-shroom Plant two columns of Sun-shrooms at the back. In front of them, plant an entire column (maybe two) of Cacti. Use the Blover if things are chaotic. In front of them, plant two columns of Puff-shrooms (Sea-shrooms in the water) to deal with regular Zombies. Blover Strategy Note: This strategy has NOT been tested. *'Required plants:' **Blover (obviously) **Sun-shroom **Puff-shroom **Lily Pad **Cactus (optional) **Doom-shroom **Plantern (optional) Plant one or two columns of Sun-shrooms (one is recommended). When the first zombie comes, (you should have enough sun for a Blover) use a Blover. Plant Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms for regular Zombies. Plant Cactus (if you chose them). If things get bad, use a Doom-shroom. If you chose Planterns, use them like you normally would. Your setup should look like this: SSP CCC - - - - SSP CCP - PL - - (S) SS SS © -- -- -- -- -- (S) SS SS © -- -- -- -- -- SSP CCP - PL - - SSP CCC - - - - Key S= Sun-shroom ()= Lily Pad P= Puff-shroom SS= Sea-shroom C= Cactus* PL=Plantern* --= Empty space *If you chose it. Spike-Free, Blover-Only Strategy (aka Think Easy Before You Think Hard Strategy) *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Blover **Puff-shroom **Sea-shroom **Imitater Sun-shroom (optional) **Wall-nut (optional) **Lily Pad (if Wall-nut) Think easy before you think hard. Because of the lack of tougher zombies in this level, it is entirely possible to complete this level with only instant kills for the Balloon Zombies such as Blovers. Start the level by accumulating sun as fast as possible by planting Sun-shrooms and you should have 100 sun by the time the first Balloon Zombie appears. If not, then it is not the worst thing in the world to sacrifice one lawn mower. Basically, every time a Balloon Zombie appears, use a Blover to blow it away. You could also buy some time by not blowing the zombie away until it gets near the end of the row, to accumulate more sun. In the meantime, build up your lawn and pool defenses with Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms. Plant a Wall-nut on the middle column of each pool lane with Sea-shrooms to the left. Gallery Air Raid PC.JPG|Without losing any Lawn Mower Air Raid PC Screenshot.JPG|By Air raid no blover.PNG| 's no Blover strategy Air Raid Seed Selection.jpg|Seed selection screen Air raid strategy.png|Cactus/Cattail/puff shroom/sun shroom/plantern/lily pad Trivia *Just like Bobsled Bonanza and Pogo Party, this mini-game has a very long time between the time the player can start planting and the time the zombies come. It is about 75 seconds, longer than any other level. *In the [[Plants vs. Zombies (Nintendo DS)|Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies]], there is a mini-game of the same name where the player flies with a Gatling Pea and fights against Dr. Zomboss. See also *Air Raid *Balloon Zombie How would you rate canceled Air Raid's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Воздушный налёт (Скрытая мини-игра) Category:PC mini-games Category:Fog mini-games Category:Mini-games Category:Mini-games with two flags Category:Cheats Category:Levels with two flags